Save Stitch
by Djhero523
Summary: Stitch has been captured and made king by an alien race, and it's up to Angel and 19 other experimental recruits to save him!  Based on an awesome dream I had a few nights ago.  Enjoy!  DISCONTINUED


Save Stitch Chapter 1: New Recruits

**Hey people! DJhero523 here! This is chapter one of my new fanfic, Save Stitch! This is actually based on a dream I had a couple nights ago. In this fanfic, Stitch is captured and made king by an alien tribe, and it's up to a bunch of his cousins to save him. This story is entirely mine. All characters, except for the alien tribe, belong to Disney.**

* * *

><p>On an alien ship orbiting the Earth undetected, two aliens were conversing in plain English. They were humanoid, except they had brown, wrinkly skin and wore red cloaks.<p>

"Are you sure this is him?" one asked.

"Definitely," the other one replied. "It's just like the prophecy said."

"Let's move."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back on Earth, Stitch and Angel were having a nice picnic in the park.<p>

"A sandwich for you Angel?" Stitch asked.

"I'd be delighted Stitch," Angel replied, taking the sandwich from Stitch.

"Oh Angel, whenever I look at you, my heart sings."

"Oh, Stitch!"

The two experiments embraced in a passionate kiss that lasted several seconds. Suddenly, they heard a noise like a helicopter. They turned around and saw a giant UFO flying towards them. The spaceship released a beam of light that pulled Stitch into the ship.

"Stitch!" Angel exclaimed. She ran and tried to save Stitch from being abducted. It was too late. The ship took Stitch and flew off.

"Oh my God, I have to tell Lilo!" Angel exclaimed, and ran off to Lilo's house.

Lilo was in her room, listening to Yoü and I by Lady GaGa on her iPod, humming along to the music, when suddenly, Angel quickly opened the door.

"Lilo! Stitch's just been abducted by aliens!" Angel said, but of course, Lilo didn't hear her.

Lilo took out her earbuds. "Say it again?"

"Lilo, Stitch's just been abducted by aliens! We have to save him!"

"Okay, normally I wouldn't believe you, but I've learned from experience that anything is possible."

"We can't rescue him alone. Let's recruit some other experiments to help."

"Why can't we just get 627? He's like 20 experiments rolled into one."

"Huh, I never thought of that. But it wouldn't make for a good story."

"Huh?"

"Just ask DJhero523."

"Who?"

Angel sighed. "The guy who dreamed this story in the first place! Now let's go!"

The first experiment to come to mind was Sparky. So the two travelled to the giant lighthouse to recruit him.

"Aloha Angel and Lilo!" Sparky said as they entered. "What brings you here?"

"Sparky, Stitch's been abducted, and we need you to help us save him," Angel said urgently. "You could be the electrical specialist. You could help in any electrical problem."

"And we could always use some electrocuting power!" Lilo added, grinning.

"Alright, I'll go," said Sparky. "Anything to help a cousin."

After Sparky had been recruited, Angel though of a more powerful experiment who could probably solve all their problems, and the three went off to find him. In fact, they just happened to run into him on the street. He was running a shave ice stand. He wore a blue hoodie and blue and purple shorts. He also was wearing a New York Mets cap.

"That'll be five dollars," Slushy said, handing a little girl a strawberry shave ice. He took notice of the three recruiters. "Wassup guys! Whatcha here for?"

"Stitch got abducted by some alien race and we're recruiting experiments to save him," Angel stated.

"Let's face it Slushy, you have one of the best powers of all the experiments," Lilo admitted.

"Oh! You admitted it! You admitted it!" Slushy bragged.

Angel facepalmed (or facepawed) and Lilo rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up Slushy!" Sparky shouted.

"F*ck off!" Slushy replied angrily, giving Sparky the finger.

"Come at me bro!"

Slushy responded by punching Sparky in the face, partially knocking him backwards. Sparky wiped some blood from his mouth. He tried to punch Slushy back, but he knocked Sparky to the ground with an ice mallet and froze his body to the ground.

"Never f*ck with a blizzard," Slushy said.

"And that's what made us choose you," Angel said.

"Yeah, that's great, now GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sparky cried. Angel punched the ice forcefully, freeing Sparky.

"Alright, I'll help you, but only if the band comes with," Slushy said.

"What?" Angel asked.

"You know, Last Experiment Standing, the first episode..."

"Oh now I remember. Good times. Alright, Melty, Richter, and Sample can come too."

"Cool."

"But don't do anything stupid. You did enough damage making that guy jump into a frozen pool and putting him in the hospital."

"Alright, fine, I'll try."

"You'll be weapons guy. Also, you could help us make ice armor, and freeze anyone in your path."

"Sweet."

* * *

><p>It was only after Lilo and Angel recruited the first five experiments that Lilo's family noticed she was gone.<p>

"I'm sure Lilo's doing something experiment related," Nani stated. "She'll be fine."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Jumba stated. "There could be something seriously wrong."

The two were silent for a moment, but quickly exclaimed "Naw!" in unison and laughed.

* * *

><p>Back to the recruits...<p>

Lilo, Angel, Sparky, Slushy, Sample, Melty, and Richter had recruited Yin, Yang, Thresher, Heat, Plasmoid, Hammerface, and Splodyhead. Then the fun part came: recruiting Reuben.

It was the same old process. "Stitch's been captured" bla bla bla. The fun part was telling him what job he had.

"You, Reuben," said Angel in an almost sing-song voice. "will be the chef for our other recruits!"

"What?" Reuben exclaimed. "I don't get to do anything exciting?"

"Come on, think about it. Food equals energy, and energy equals finding Stitch."

"Well I do like making sandwiches...alright, I'm in."

After that came Bonnie and Clyde. Now this was the REAL fun part.

"Since you're so good at stealing stuff, you could help us STEAL Stitch back," Angel said. "But don't steal anything else. I'll be watching you."

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed. "Come on, there could be some valuable stuff on that planet!"

"I WILL be watching you." Angel made the "I've got my eye on you" sign to the experiment pair.

After that, the team recruited Swirly while trying not to get hypnotized by his swirly eyes; Kixx, wile trying to ignore his braggy show-offiness; and Slugger while trying not to be home run hit into the nearest Hawaiian Island. Now they had twenty experiments, including Angel, in their party. They were ready to save Stitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for the first chapter guys. In the next chapter, we'll get to see the gang of experiments travel to the distant planet to save Stitch. Stay tuned, and don't forget to comment, favorite, and all that stuff! See you next time!<strong>


End file.
